TFS: The Cat's Last Meow
by raccoonqueen
Summary: What do a feline holiday, three powerful enemies, and a secret past of one of the TFS members all have in common? An epic battle of apocalyptic proportions!
1. Prologue: Feline Heritage Month

Prologue: Feline Heritage Month

March 17, 3041

Today was the most important event in the world. No, not St. Patrick's Day...it's Feline Heritage Month.

Created by President Bert Raccoon to celebrate the diversity of cats around the world, it was a month-long festival full of music, laughter, and good times for feline citizens of the empire of the United States of Canerica. The philosophy of the festival is that it didn't matter if you are a domestic cat or a wild cat; what really matters the most is that you appreciate who you are inside and out.

And so the cats of Canerica gathered to prepare for the great big Feline Heritage Month Festival in New York City, the biggest one yet. However, another big exciting event is also about to happen; this time it's from Dolly Foulfellow (nee Raccoon), the oldest daughter of vice-president Ralph Raccoon. She had been married to former Disney Villain John Worthington Foulfellow (A.K.A. "Honest John") for almost a year; now she was about to reveal a piece of news that could completely change the lives of her family and friends, as well as that of her husband's. And it all started with a little trip to the doctor's office...


	2. Chapter 1: Belladonna's Back

Chapter 1: Belladonna's Back

At Fisherman's Wharf in San Francisco, a portal opened and Belladonna broke free from Nose Marie's spell. She cackled victoriously and said, "I am free! Now to get revenge on the TFS and all the cats in the world, because they will become my demon cat army!" Then she disappeared.

In Altercats (A.K.A. Prison For Criminal Cats and Dogs), the canine and feline prisoners were locked up. Inside one of those cages were two of the nastiest cats in history-Kitty Galore and Mr. Tinkles. Belladonna reappeared inside the prison and looked around. She murmured, "Hmmm...this is a good place, but I need to take over it first."

The guard dogs who saw her tried to stop her, but she just used her glowing red eyes to freeze them in their tracks. Then she used her magic to free every cat and dog criminal in the prison. She declared, "You're all going to help me capture every single cat on earth, so I can use them to get revenge on the TFS."

"We will gladly join you, Belladonna," replied Kitty Galore. "But we also want revenge on the Meows and Dogs."

"Who are the Meows? I already know the dogs."

Mr. Tinkles said, "The Meows are spy cats and the D.O.G. are spy dogs, and they are both our arch-enemies. They've caused us so much trouble years ago, so now we want payback."

"Well, they're your enemies, so they are mine. too. Now, come along with me...it's time to have some fun..."

Back in Michigan, the inhabitants of the city of Neo-Detroit were preparing for the big Feline Heritage Month Festival. The TFS were also there to help with the preparations, but little did they know is that something else was about to happen that could possibly change their lives forever...

"Congratulations, Mrs. Foulfellow, you're pregnant!"

Dolly sat rooted in surprise at hearing the news. The reason why she went to see the doctor was that she had been feeling very sick lately; those repeated bouts of morning sickness was making it difficult for her to concentrate on her job. And now that she had received the diagnosis, a joyful thought entered her mind: she was going to be a mom! Dolly thanked the doctor and left the office to head back to the TFS headquarters, a smile on her face.

Along the way, she spotted a small dog headed for a fire hydrant. She smiled, patted it lovingly on the head, and said, "You're such a cute little dog, aren't you? Just make sure you wash your paws after you, uh...do your business." She had only turned her back when she heard a mechanical noise; she paused and looked back at where the puppy was. It had disappeared! Dolly became puzzled, but she just shrugged and went on her way. Her mind was focused on only two goals-to tell her husband Honest John about her pregnancy, and then tell her family and friends about it as well.


	3. Chapter 2: Calling All Dogs and Cats!

Chapter 2: Calling All Dogs and Cats!

Almost 50 percent of the cats of Canerica had disappeared in a course of one day. Back in San Francisco, Kitty asked, "So, what are you going to do with the cats, especially hybrid cats?"

"Once I capture all those cats," replied Belladonna. "Then I will turn them into my demon cat army and destroy the TFS. And then we will rule the world!"

"But what if Dogs, Meows and the TFS get in our way?"

"No problem-I'll just do the same thing anyway."

Meanwhile, in DOGS headquarters...

"We need to warn the TFS about Belladonna's plan," said Lou the Beagle. "There have been reports coming from San Francisco that she has freed Mr. Tinkles and Kitty Galore."

Tibs replied, "You are right, because we are next on her list."

To Diggs the German Shepherd, Lou continued, "Diggs, you must make sure Agent Calernta don't get captured."

"Right, boss," replied Diggs.

Catlerna added, "I can watch my own back okay."

Tibs replied, "It's too risky, and you must let Diggs keep you safe. That's an order."

"Yes, sir."

Back in Neo-Detroit, Dolly was in luck-the TFS were putting up decorations for the Feline Heritage Festival and Honest John was among the ones assisting them. She smiled; here is her big chance to tell her husband the news.

"Hi, honey," she said with a smile. "Busy morning, isn't it?"

Stacking a box atop the other boxes, Honest John replied, "I believe it is. We have so much to do to prepare for the Feline Heritage Festival that's coming up real soon. Let's see, there's tables to be set up, food to be cooked, balloons to be inflated, flowers to be arranged..."

"And pacifiers to be bought!"

"Yes, and pacifiers to be...wait, what on earth are you talking about, Dolly?"

Dolly chuckled and replied with a sweet smile, "Heh, I knew you were going to say that. In answer to your question, let's just say that I have returned from visiting the doctor. And now I'm back to let you know..."

Honest John looked at her meaningfully. "Well?"

She gave him a loving look. "John, I'm..."

Suddenly, she was interrupted by some loud beeping coming from Cyrus' wristwatch. Dolly fumed-how dare that unexpected noise disrupted the happy news she was about to give to her husband! The TFS gathered around as the voice inside the wristwatch called out, "Calling all dogs! Calling all cats! Felines and canines of Canerica, stop what you are doing and report back to the DOGS and MEOWS Headquarters immediately!"

The TFS stared at Cyrus, who was sweating nervously. Snooper looked his brother straight in the eye and said, "Cy...is there something about you that you NEVER even bothered to tell us?"

Cyrus stared. Just HOW in the world did they know that he was one of the agents of MEOWS? He muttered, "So, you've noticed, huh? Fine, I'll tell you, but only when we're on our way to the headquarters. Follow me."


	4. Chapter 3: Agent Cyrus

Chapter 3: Agent Cyrus

On the way to the headquarters, Cyrus told the gang his story. He mentioned how he, as a young kitten in high school, was suddenly recruited for a mission that involved the disappearance of the world's milk supply-he's been to over 17 missions ever since that day, before retiring in 2062.

As soon as they arrived in the Meows Room, Tibs explained the situation. He said, "You see, Mr. President, Belladonna is targeting Feline Heritage Month Festival in Neo-Detroit, and they are in danger of disappearing. So far, only 50 cats had vanished and now the numbers are up to 60! So we need your call if you want to cancel the festival until Belladonna and her allies are captured."

"Hmm, I don t know, Tibs," replied Bert. "But I am putting the TFS as security to make sure Belladonna won't mess it up. And my Secret Society will also be there too."

Charlie added, "Belladonna will go after skunks, tigers, lions, ligers, cougars, and even cheetahs, since they are all part of the cat family."

"Great, now that you mention it."

In Alcatraz Island, Belladonna, Kitty Galore, and Mr. Tinkles had captured almost over 100 cats, even most of the Snooper Family (minus Snooper himself). Mr. Tinkles said, "So, how does your spell work? We need them to help us capture every cat in the festival that Bert's doing for them."

"Watch this," replied Belladonna. Then she began to chant: "Spirits of the Night, Demons of the Day, turn these cats into demon cats NOW!" The spell hit 100 cats in the cell, and they were instantly turned into growling and bloodthirsty demon cats. Seeing that the spell was successful, she laughed gleefully and shouted, "NOW IT'S PAYBACK TIME FOR WHAT THEY DID TO US! And as for Nose Marie, I've got something for her, if she ever tries to interfere." She got out a special box, reserved only for angels. What is inside it, nobody knows...


	5. Chapter 4: Crashing The Party

Chapter 4: Crashing The Party

At the Feline Heritage Month Festival in Neo-Detroit, every cat in the city were having fun. Derrick said, "We'd better make sure everything goes well."

Just as he said that, an explosion rocked the city, as the Demon Cats (including the Snooper Family) came charging towards the festival. The TFS and the Secret Order of Society began to stop them. Snooper muttered fearfully, "Oh, no...my family...they're demons..."

"Not on my watch!" said Nose Marie, materializing before the demon mob.

Then Belladonna appeared, saying, "I don t think so, Nose Marie."

"How did you escape the box?"

"Simple-I just used some of my powers to get out. And by the way, I got something for you." She opened the box, as the force began to suck Nose Marie inside of it. The box closed for a moment, but when it opened back up Nose Marie came out looking different-her angel wings became bat wings, she had fangs in her teeth, her eyes were red, and she was growling.

Annabelle gasped in shock, "No, it can't be!"

"What is that, Annabelle?" asked Bert.

"That's the Fallen Angel Box. It can turn any angel into fallen angels, just like what Belladonna did to Charlie. And now we have to find a way to turn her back."

Belladonna barked, "That's right! I have hidden the cure, and I won't tell you where to find it. Now your only hope is on my side! Spirits of the Night, Demons of the Day, turn these cats into demon cats NOW!" Almost instantly, all the cats in the neighborhood turned into Demon Cats, including Charles, Estelle, Alex II, Fifi, Kenderick, Blaze, and most of the cats on the cops' side, as well as the agents of Meows. Then they began to attack the rest of the TFS.

"Now Bert Jr.," shouted Belladonna. "It's time to meet your maker!"

Fallen Angel Nose Marie took out her red sword and ran straight to Bert Jr. The raccoon dodged the attack, and ran away from her. He called out, "Dad! We must get ourselves to safety, or else we'll end up like them!"

"And I know just the place," replied Bert. "Our next destination is Neo-Denver, Colorado. We'll be safe there until Belladonna and her demon cat army is defeated!" So he, Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, James, Andrew, Dolly, Honest John, and the rest of the TFS (who weren't affected by the spell) climbed into the Hummer and drove away from Neo-Detroit, in search of shelter from the demon cats...and in search of a way to find the cure.


	6. Chapter 5: The Plan

Chapter 5: The Plan

In Neo-Denver, Colorado, President Raccoon's secret hideout was a fortress, with everything the gang may need to defend themselves. Razor III said, "There's got to be a way to save our family from this and my cousin, and also my uncle, too."

"I know, son," replied Razor II. "And it's going to be tough to face Alex II and Charles. PowerPaws, do you think you can face Charles again?"

PowerPaws answered, "I'm going to face him, but what is your plan?"

Razor III continued, "Alex III got the N-Force Shadow Saber, since he's part of Belladonna's army now. And Belladonna knew it will form N-Force Guardian, so it can cure our family and she took that part out."

"Great...now what?"

Just then, Charles IV said, "Hey, have you heard of the 10 Secret Weapons that can cure any demon or evil spells?"

"Yes, I've heard about it," replied Annabelle with a nod.

"Five are Bakugan and the other 5 are of Bayblade and they are at secret locations." He produced a map with the locations of the 10 weapons and pointed them out. He went on, "They are in two places-one in a cave 20 Miles of northern Tokyo, Japan, and the other in a cave 30 Miles of Hong Kong, China. So we have to get there and get the weapons, so we need about ten People fit for this battle-five of you will go to Japan and the other five will go to China. So, who wants to come with me? I'm going for the Bakugan."

"I'm going," said Razor II.

"Same here," added Razor III.

"Me, too," Isis chimed in. "Since that witch we fought has got my love Eric, and I am going to help."

Bunnie said, "I'm going with you, too. I need to free Charles."

Countess Duckula said, "Same here. Our love and friend needs to be free."

"Okay, that's five for Bakugan. And who will be the other five for Bayblades?"

"I'm going for my brother-in-law," said Bert Jr.

"I'm going to get my son-in-law out of this, too," said Lisa.

Bert added, "Same here."

Derrick said, "I'm going as well."

Charles IV nodded and said, "Okay, we'd better leave quickly, while the rest of you stay here. Also, you must find the cure for Nose Marie."

"Okay, we will do that," said Charlie.

Jermial added, "I'm going to keep them busy if they get here."

Jack Sparrow added, "I'll be joining in the fun, too."

Bert nodded. "Good. We'll need all the help we can get. Now let's move out!"


	7. Chapter 6: To Japan!

Chapter 6: To Japan!

The ten started heading over to Buster Bunnie International Airport, and got into their planes-one leading to Tokyo, Japan, and the other one to Hong Kong, China. The rest were staying behind at the hideout when they heard a noise. Jack Sparrow said, "I think we should check it out."

Andrew went to the lookout and saw the Demon Cat Army with Belladonna heading this way. He shouted, "They found us!"

"I forgot about the fact that Charles knew about Bert's secret hideout," said Brian.

Jermial replied, "Then we'd better defend ourselves." Then he disappeared.

Back outside, Charles' group under Belladonna's spell were the first to come forward. Jermial, who was invisible, began to summon his trap. "Vine Whip Justue!" Then the vines began to wrap around Charles, Alex II, Fifi, Eric, Alex III, Estelle, and the others. But they just simply snapped out of the vines.

"GET THEM!" barked Belladonna. "And Nose Marie, send your team to go after your love; he's about to go to Hong Kong!"

Charles went for Jemial as he summoned again. "SHADOW CLONE JUSTUE!" Then all of the Jermials appeared and distracted Charles. He said, "Try to guess which one of these clones is the real me!" Then they moved away from the hideout as the Demon Cats chased them.

"He's leading them away," said Jack. "That will buy us some time."

Meanwhile, Charles IV's group finally arrived in Tokyo. Just before they took flight, Bert informed them that he had lots of connections in Japan that'll meet them there to discuss what to do with the Bakugan weapons-the Kitsunes and Tanukis (whom the cops have met during Bert Jr. and Maggie's honeymoon years ago), Kiki Koppori and her husband Tombo, Team Ranma (which consisted of Ranma, his wife Akane, and the others) and Team Musaki (Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Mihoshi, and Ryo-Ohki).


	8. Chapter 7: Double Treasure Hunt

Chapter 7: Double Treasure Hunt

They arrived at the caves with their group, as Charles IV was looking at the map. He knew they were in the right place. He said, "We're in the right place, so we'd better go in."

"Let's hurry," said Tenchi. "And free our pals and loved ones, too."

Then they entered into the cave and began to find the Bakugan. They searched and searched until they found a fairly large treasure box that contained all five treasures of the Bakugan.

Meanwhile in Hong Kong, Bert Jr.'s group had just gotten out and they were on their way to the cave when they ran into Nose Marie's group.

"Hello, love," said Fallen Angel Nose Marie. "Belladonna told me about that Fallen Angels can turn anyone into a Fallen Angel or Demon by a bite, and I plan to turn you into a Fallen Angel Bert Jr!"

Bert Jr. shouted, "Guys, get to the cave! I'll handle Nose Marie." They started running towards the cave, while Bert Jr. ran and Nose Marie followed as they began to fight each other too. The fighting continued with great intesity, until Fallen Angel Nose Marie knocked the stunner gun out of his paw. Walking towards him with a menacing smile, she said, "Gotcha! Now the fun begins..." She was about to venture in closer to bite his neck when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She looked up at Bert Jr. and gazed into his steely black eyes. Finally, she dropped to the ground and broke down crying. She bawled, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I _can't_ do this! You're too darn cute to be a Fallen Angel!"

Bert Jr. looked up at her in surprise. He muttered, "What's going on?"

"Honey lamb, you know I cannot turn you into a Fallen Angel," replied Fallen Angel Nose Marie. "If I did, then everything that I know about you will be gone forever! It was because Belladonna put this terrible curse on me! She used the box to suck me in, and now...look at me! I'm a complete mess! I've been an angel once...I think it's about time I sought a way to come right back to life and give that demon hound a piece of my mind!"

He smiled. No matter what Belladonna does to get her to be in her demon army, she still is (and always will be) the sweet and charming Nose Marie. Taking her paw in his, Bert Jr. said, "Come on, Nose Marie-we gotta catch up with the others in the cave. And just as soon as this war with the demons is over, I'll ask Annabelle to bring you back to life."

"I'll go with you...but what if Belladonna catches us?"

Bert Jr. thought for a while, before he replied, "Bite me."

"Say what?"

"I said bite me. On the neck. If you turn me into a Fallen Angel, I'll distract Belladonna by telling her I sent you off to go after the rest of the cops. Once she's satisfied with the news and she goes back home, I'll catch up with you."

"But if I bite you, wouldn't that cause you to have an urge to bite people and turn them into demons?"

Bert Jr. chuckled. "Nose Marie, you're forgetting that deep down inside I'm a Light Vampire Toon. And if there's one thing Light Vampire Toons _never_ give in to, it's a bite from a demon. And they're invincible to bites from Dark and Shadow Toons, too. You _must_ trust me on this."

Fallen Angel Nose Marie smiled tearfully and hugged him. She whispered happily, "Now that's the tall, strong, handsome, and sexy raccoon I've loved and married! Okay, hold still, darlin'..." She proceeded to bite Bert Jr. in the neck; almost instantly bat wings started to grow out of his back, the fangs protruded from his mouth, and his eyes turned red. When she looked up and saw Belladonna coming her way, Fallen Angel Nose Marie whispered, "Here she comes! You know what to do, right?"

Bert Jr. nodded, before giving her a thumbs-up and watching her run into the cave. Then he shouted (in his best demon impression), "Long live Queen Belladonna!"


	9. Chapter 8: Send Me An Angel

Chapter 8: Send Me An Angel

Charles IV took the chest, and opened it to release the five Bakugans-Angel Drago, Angel Tigrerra, Angel Skyress, Angel Helios, and Angel Linehalt were there. Charles IV took Angel Drago, Isis took Angel Tigrerra, Bunnie took Angel Skyress, Countess Duckula took Angel Helios, and Bert Jr. took Angel Linehalt. Angel Drago said to his new master, "We will help you free your friends from this demon Belladonna and her curse, and stop her."

"Thanks," replied Charles IV. "And now we are ready to stop Belladonna. I hope the others will get the Bayblades."

Meanwhile, Belladonna had met up with Fallen Angel Nose Marie and heard that she had bitten Bert Jr. She said, "Good girl, you've got Bert Jr.! Now, go and get the rest of his team with your love, so I can take the Bayblades away. Without them, they'll never be able to cure their friends! Ha-ha-ha!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty," answered Fallen Angel Nose Marie. As soon as Belladonna had left, Fallen Angel Nose Marie went to catch up with the others. She said, "The demon dog's away and the heroes shall play. Have you got the Bakugans?"

"Yes, we have, Nose Marie," replied Charles IV. "The next thing we need to do is meet Bert and his team down in Beijing-by then they should have already found the Bayblades. Then we'll go back to Canerica and give Belladonna a whipping she'll never forget!"

Suddenly, they heard a scream of pain from Belladonna, as well as some angry growls from her. Once they ran out of the cave to check out what's going on, they stared in surprise. They couldn't believe their eyes...a 16-year-old female cat was pinning Belladonna to the ground, a small dagger at the ready. She had light-brown fur and long blonde hair, and she was wearing a pink dress with a light-blue jacket and a white belt (with a golden buckle in the front) around her waist. A small flower with light-blue petals was nested neatly behind her ear. Belladonna snarled, "Just when I was about to have fun by becoming the supreme ruler of the universe, you _had_ to come out and ruin it! WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm Angel Snooper, the demon slayer," replied the female cat. "And I'm here to avenge the demonizing of my dad and his family and friends! Bring them back to normal or I'll KILL YOU!"

Belladonna slipped away from her, just as she was about to plunge the dagger into her heart. She taunted, "If you want your stupid family back, then try to catch me!" And soon she flew out of sight. Charles IV and his team stared in shock at the sight of the female cat. Could it be true that she is _really_ Snooper's daughter?


	10. Chapter 9: A Love Child

Chapter 9: A Love Child

"We're going to free them, Angel," said Charles IV. "Because the Angel Bakugan will do that for us, and they got a special attack to free our family and friends, too."

Angel replied, "You found the cure, but that's not it. When I found Belladonna and forced her to tell me where the cure for the Fallen Angel Spell is, she told me there is only one place where it can be found."

"Where is it?" asked Isis.

"She hid it in the 5th Dimenson."

"Great...one place to hide the cure. We didn't expect that."

Charles IV replied, "So, when we head back to China to meet Bert Jr.'s group, can you tell us who your mom is?"

Annabelle added, "And I want to know how did you regain control of your Fallen Angel side, Nose Marie?"

"It's odd, but it's true," replied Fallen Angel Nose Marie. "It seems that every time I get caught up in an evil spell and become enslaved to it, I couldn't bring myself to force Bert Jr. over to join an evil army. I don't know what's come over me...it's either that or I think I'm crazy."

Angel went over and put a paw on her shoulder. She answered, "It's the power of endless love. No matter what kind of evil spell posseses you-whether it's the Dark, Shadow, Vampire, or even the Demon kind-the strength of devotion for the one you love is enough to override that spell, although not completely. Which leads us to the identity of the most powerful cure spell of all...the Golden Heart."

"The Golden Heart? What's that?"

Angel pointed to the heart-shaped locket necklace. "This locket necklace was given to me by my mom; she told me to guard it well because it shows proof that she still loves Dad with all her heart...even though they had broken up years ago." She opened the locket to reveal a picture of a female cat. She had grey fur, brown eyes, and she was wearing a tan dress (with a purple girdle around her waist) and a brown cape with a golden brooch. The other picture was of Super Snooper himself. "But before it was mine, it used to belong to her-Dad gave it to her for her birthday 17 years ago. He disappeared the day I was born, but it was lucky my mom told me a lot about him. The locket is the key to helping us find the Golden Heart in the 5th Dimension, and we can only get it if my mom can take us there-she's the only one besides Belladonna who knows the secret location of the 5th Dimension."

"And what's your mother's name?"

"Jenny Silverfur."

Charles IV nodded and said, "Then let's go meet with her."


	11. Chapter 10: The Golden Heart Spell

Chapter 10: The Golden Heart Spell

They met up with Bert's team and got the Bayblades; now they were ready to go home. Bert said, "We got them. And I see Nose Marie came back to us."

"Yes, Dad," replied Bert Jr. "She did."

Charles IV said, "Angel told us that the cure for the Fallen Angel Spell is in the 5th Dimension, and her mother knows how to get to it."

Angel nodded. "So we need to go see my mom. It was lucky she hasn't fallen victim to the Demon Curse."

Meanwhile, back at Belladonna's hideout...

"GRRRR! That Angel!" growled Belladonna. "I'll have to get to her mother first before she does, and I've got the perfect Demon Cat for the job." She turned to Super Snooper, Charles, Estelle, and Eric. She said, "The four of you, go and get Jenny Sliverfur and bring her to me so she will become a demon cat. As for the rest of you, go back to the Secret Hideout and get the other TFS!"

In the Secret Hideout, Jermial came back to warn them. He said, "We've only got eight hours until they come back to finish us off. I hope the others get those weapons to free our friends."

"We need to fight them with non-lethal weapons," Jack Sparrow suggested.

Derrick said, "Remember the A-Team used non-lethal weapons to fight bad guys? I think we should do the same."

"Good idea, love," replied Brandy.

"All right," said Rocky. "Let's do it!"

Then they began to work to the A-Team theme song, as they fixed weapons from fork lifts, lumber, and trees, as well as anything they can find lying around.

At the Silverfur home, Jenny has just left the 5th Dimension with a piece of paper that contained the incantation of the Golden Heart Spell. Suddenly, Snooper, Charles, Estelle, and Eric came bursting in; Estelle ran over to bite Jenny on the arm...but much to her surprise, Jenny didn't scream or even show proof that she is becoming a demon cat. Jenny smirked and said, "Nice try, demons. Now it's _my_ turn!" Then she began to chant the spell, which was the exact opposite of Belladonna's: "Spirits of the day, angels of the light, let these cats be normal again!"

All at once, a miraculous change came to Snooper, Charles, Estelle, and Eric-the bat wings disappeared, the fangs sank back into their mouths, and their eyes were no longer red. Dazed and confused, Charles muttered, "Where...am I? What am I doing here?"

At that time, both teams arrived at the Silverfur home and became amazed at the sight of the events that had transpired. Angel said, "Mom! Are you all right? Did they already bite you?"

"One of them did," replied Jenny. "But did I join their army? Not a chance! Thanks to the Golden Heart Spell that's rendered me permanently invincible to demon bites, there's no way Belladonna's gonna get me. And if she tries to remove that spell I put on myself, all she'll get is an electric jolt into her brain. It's a good thing you guys are here-I want you to use this spell to protect yourselves from demon bites. And to use this spell to cure your family and friends, use the incantation written on the piece of paper that I just got from the 5th Dimension-'_Spirits of the day, angels of the light, let these cats be normal again_.' Got that?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Silverfur," replied Charles IV, taking the paper. "We got it. Now let's head back to Neo-Denver and see how Jermial's team is doing."

And so the two teams, along with their newly cured teammates and Angel and Jenny, headed back to Colorado.


	12. Chapter 11: The Siege Of Neo-Denver

Chapter 11: The Siege Of Neo-Denver

Charles was shaking his head while they were on the plane, as Countess Duckula, Bunnie and Moselle were hugging him and Estelle. Isis hugged Eric and they were very happy. Bunnie exclaimed happily, "Oh, my sugar dragon! We missed you and Estelle so much, and now you're back."

"Thanks," replied Charles. "Now I plan to give Belladonna a beating of her life."

Estelle added, "Same here."

Bert Jr. said, "We'd better get there fast. I hope they can hold on, and we're only lucky if we're not too late."

Back at the fortress in Neo-Denver, Belladonna arrived with her Demon Cat Army and Alex II was leading the front. She barked, "Come out and play, TFS! I DARE you!"

"I don't think so!" yelled Razor III. "NOW!"

The doors opened and two fork lifts with lumber rockets came and blasted the lumber at their friends, as Alex II, Fifi, Alex III, Alex IV and Alex V were heading towards them as Razor II, Razor III and Tammy came as they fight their cousins.

"Cousin, don't do this," Razor II pleaded.

Alex II smiled evilly and said, "Let's fight." He took out his sword as Razor II took out his staff, and they began to fight. Then Alex III took out his N-Force Shadow Sword that glowed with dark energy as Razor III took out his Maurader Sword while they clashed swords. Then Tammy and Fifi were fighting each other as Alex IV headed to Giselle, Rhonda and Brittney Swan as he smiled evily.

The rest of the TFS came in, just as the battle was getting heated up. Jenny shouted, "Now's your chance, Charles IV! ACTIVATE THE SPELL!"

Charles IV nodded and began to chant, "Spirits of the day, angels of the light, let these cats be normal again!"

A bright glowing aura covered the entire battlefield and it began to have an effect on Alex II, Fifi, Alex III, Alex IV, Alex V, and all the cats in the army. Soon, they were all back to normal and they paused to realize that they were fighting their own teammates. Alex II muttered, "Ow...my head...what happened?"

Belladonna growled at that sight. She roared, "WHAT? What's the meaning of this? My army's gone...and you took them away from me!"

"Try using that spell of yours again, Belladonna," answered Angel with a smirk. "And you'll get quite a surprise."

The demon dog regained her composure, before attempting to use the Demon Curse again. She chanted, "Spirits of the Night, Demons of the Day, turn these cats into demon cats now!" A moment passed, and nothing happened. The TFS and the cats stood there, unaffected by the curse. Belladonna growled, before chanting again, "Spirits of the Night, Demons of the Day, turn these cats into demon cats NOW!" Still, nothing happened. Belladonna growled furiously, and she shouted out the spell even louder. "SPIRITS OF THE NIGHT, DEMONS OF THE DAY, TURN THESE CATS INTO DEMON CATS N-aaaaack!"

Then something strange happened. A glowing pink aura covered Belladonna's body, and she began to writhe and scream in pain. Soon, she slowly underwent a thorough transformation-her thin whippet tail became bushy and black-and-brown, the fur on her body went from a grayish purple into a full grey color, and her face became raccoonish with a black mask, straight black ears, and a straight nose. Then the pink aura disappeared and she lay unconscious on the ground.

The TFS were amazed. Bert said, "Jenny...Angel...what on earth was that?"

"Ever since she made three attempts to redemonize our teams," replied Jenny. "She's doomed to become the species of the very person she despises. So from now on, she's a raccoon."

Angel added, "Doomed to be a raccoon for the rest of her life...with a touch of amnesia, of course. That way, she won't remember her previous life as a demon dog and she'll forget her evil ways."

Belladonna, now a raccoon, woke up and she sat up with a dazed look on her face. The first thing she saw was Bert looking down at her. She murmurred fearfully, "Where am I? What am I? Who are you? Who are all of you?"

"I'm President Bert Raccoon," replied Bert, helping her up. "And you are one of the former victims of the Demon's Curse that we have rescued. You have no family, you have no home, and your husband just died, leaving you with nothing but your own two children."

"No doubt they've been turned into raccoons, too," commented Jenny.

Belladonna said, "So I'm an orphan...homeless...and with no husband, left to raise two kids on my own. But...who am I?"

Bert smiled. "You're Donna Belle Raccoon, and you're my new wife."

She looked at him before she smiled and hugged and kissed him. Bert smiled back, before he turned to the Meows and Dogs agents, saying, "Go to the Underworld and find Rain and Jane Fox, and make sure that they have lost their memories and have forgotten their evil ways. Then bring them back to me in Washington DC."

"As you wish, Mr. President," replied Diggs, and they went on their way.

Bert Jr. smiled. Now that the world was saved from the wrath of the former demon dog Belladonna, he could finally be able to seek the goal of asking Annabelle to bring Nose Marie back to life.


	13. Chapter 12: Nose Marie's Return

Chapter 12: Nose Marie's Return

Eventually, the Meows and Dogs agents found Rain and Jane in the Underworld. Both of them were already KO'd, have been turned into raccoons, and have lost memories of their previous lives; once they had woken up the agents told them about what had happened and took them back to the White House in Washington DC.

Back in Neo-Detroit, the Feline Heritage Festival resumed, and the TFS used that opportunity to celebrate their win and victory over the world's most elusive villain. Charles danced with his four wives, Eric danced with Isis, and Charles IV danced with his two wives Annabelle and Palima. At the height of the celebration, Bert went up to the podium to make an announcement. He said, "Citizens of Neo-Detroit and of the empire of the United States of Canerica...now that the Feline Heritage Festival is back on track, I'd like to say a few things. In honor of this special moment, I'd like to announce the acquistion of two new members of our team-Angel Snooper and Jenny Silverfur. Jenny, now happily engaged to fellow TFS member Super Snooper, is the person to whom we extend our highest gratitude; we would've all become demons if it weren't for her. And also, I'd like to announce my engagement to my soon-to-be fourth wife. Ladies and gentlemen...meet Ms. Donna Belle Raccoon!"

The crowd applauded as Donna appeared at Bert's side, kissed him on the cheek, and waved to the crowd. Then it was time for the highlight of the festival-the anthem. All the cats in the city (as well as those who are part of the cat family) gathered together and held each other's paws, as they began to sing the anthem.

_Big and tall, old and young,_  
_Let bells ring 'till they've been rung_  
_Happiness has just begun_  
_For cats around the world_

_Longhair, shorthair, wild or tame_  
_We are all cats just the same_  
_Let us uphold a worthy name_  
_For cats around the world_

The crowd cheered; it was the happiest moment of a lifetime. The world was saved once again, and Annabelle granted Bert Jr.'s wish by bringing Nose Marie back from the dead-the raccoon and the Pound Puppy were together again at last. With the drama and action all over, Dolly sighed in relief-now she will finally get to tell Honest John the news. She tapped on his shoulder and said, "Well, now that the whole mess with the demon-cats-taking-over-the-world thing, I can finally have the chance to tell you what I've been wanting to tell you before I got interrupted. John, I'm..."

Honest John shook his head. He replied, "No, let me guess, my dear...you're expecting a child."

Dolly stared at her husband in shock. "H-how did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess. But I'm happy to hear it, anyway."

Dolly smiled and hugged him as he hugged back. Mission accomplished.

THE END!


End file.
